Samuel Jr.
Info Samuel Jr. is one of the three offsprings of Samuel and Bianca. His pesterchum tag is . Appearance Samuel Jr., despite what his name might make you think, is very different in clothing style, though he still has a very similar haircut to Samuel's, except with two "bangs" instead of one. He is often seen with his dark greyish-blue jacket, which has a very wide hood to fit his large circular head, "courtesy" of being a Splationian Human. He is also seen very often with jeans and dark blue shoes that matches his aura colour. Personality Samuel Jr. is radically different from the rest of his family in terms of personality. A sharp contrast to Larry, he is very intelligent, cold and serious. He tends to speak only when he deems necessary to do so (that is, rarely). Many consider him too serious, but he can occasionally fire off a snark when he is in a good mood, often surprising surrounding people yet getting a few laughs from them. He is also very patient, as shown when around Larry. He, however, dislikes loud noises and thus tends to not hang around his little brother whenever possible. It does not apply to Larry only, though, as he can be a loner and isolate himself in quiet places. He spends a lot of his free time relaxing (in cold and quiet places, preferably), thinking about various stuff, reading or, when at home, using the computer. He also seems to like sciences, especially astronomy. Abilities Samuel Jr. is a proficient ice and dark magic user, able to use a wide variety of spells concerning these two types of magic. He is very cold-tolerant; In fact, he doesn't mind cold at all, being outright immune to it (as well as being able to withstand low pressure and oxygen levels, explaining his tendency to hang on mountaintops. Additionally, he has limited experience in PSI and weather magic. Notable relationships (To be done) RPG stats Samuel Jr. is classified as a Mighty Glacier , dishing out incredible amounts of damage with his very high Magic stat and able to take a few hits due to above-average HP and good Defense. He however suffers in the physical department, restricting him to only magic attacks. He is also painfully slow, often being the last or among the last to make a move. *HP: 47 *ATK: 25 *MAG: 68 *DEF: 54 *SPD: 27 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Fires a flake-shaped ice shot. It may slow down the enemy. ** - A freezing ray is aimed torwards an enemy. It may freeze it. ** - A sphere of darkness is fired at the enemy. ** - Summons a blizzard that damages the opposition. It hits multiple enemies and may freeze them. ** - Strikes the enemy with a scaled-down lightning, dealing pretty good damage. ** - Summons a scaled-down tornado to attack opponents. It may knock the enemy, and also may hit multiple enemies. ** - A group healing spell. The more people it heals, the less effective the healing will be. ** - Throws an icy-cold gas boomerang at the enemy. It strikes again the next turn. ** - Shrouds the enemies in a thick, dark nebula that deals slow damage to them over 5 turns. ** - A powerful wave of cold is aimed at an enemy. Takes one turn to charge. ** - A blast of pure darkness is shot at the enemy. Takes one turn to charge. ** - Increase the defense of self or an ally. ** - Blinds the enemy with a pulse of darkness, reducing their accuracy by a significant amount for one turn. ** - An extremely powerful blast of absolute-zero energy. Takes two turns to charge. *Weaponry **None *Traits ** - The user is immune to Ice- and Freeze-type moves (and thus can't be slowed or frozen by those attacks, respectively). ** - Prevents any sort of psychological effect that may alter behavior, such as rage or confusion. Gallery Samuel Junior.png|Art by LAT. Animu Samkids Art.jpg|Animu by A, Mori. SamJrVector.png Category:Protagonists Category:Splationians